This invention relates to systems for reducing the hydrocarbon emissions and improving the efficiency of internal combustion engines. Numerous devices have been devised in recent years for reducing the hydrocarbon emissions of engines in an effort to make them comply with enacted Federal and States laws, however, such systems have, in many instances, severely affected the efficiency of the engine and its overall performance. Other devices are often costly, complex and require a great deal of maintenance or contain components which, in the case of catalytic exhaust converters, often operate at undesirably high temperatures.
It is therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a new device which is capable of substantially reducing the hydrocarbon content of internal combustion engine exhaust emissions while at the same time improving or at least maintaining the desired level of engine efficiency.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which is attached to the carburetor of a vehicle engine to reduce the hydrocarbon emissions thereof by maintaining the temperature of the fuel in the carburetor at between 110 and 115 degrees Fahrenheit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which uses no additional energy but makes use of what is wasted in the engine cooling and air conditioning systems.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a device which can be adapted to engines in use without major modification of the structure of the engine and which is of relatively inexpensive and simple construction.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like characters of reference refer to like parts throughout the drawing.